Only if i could see you!
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Maggie, now 10, has to face adversity beyond that of a normal person. Her family besides her sister doesn't care for her, she isn't allowed to go to school and she is blind. Without sight is permitted to a second rate life but Maggie doesn't want that. R


If only I could see the broken down society that I live in for myself I would be so happy

If only I could see the broken down society that I live in for myself I would be so happy. I secretly wish to be able to enjoy what you see for I only see darkness. Throughout my life, there has been one person that has ever shown hope in me, my older sister Lisa. My father had given up hope on me when he found out I was blind, my mother seemed too preoccupied with my troublesome brother to ever pay attention to me.

"Hey Maggie?" My cheerful sister walks into the room.

"Hello Lisa." I say more than happy to hear my sister's voice after she has returned from school. My parents show very little love for me, I wasn't even allowed to go to school because they felt it would be a waste of money.

"How was your day?" I ask my sister as she takes a seat next to me.

"Good and I got you this." She went through her school bag and pulled out something, how I wish I knew what she pulled out.

"What is it?" I question but I can already smell the old fashion paperback.

"The Great Expectations from Charles dickens." Reading was the one thing I loved, it took you to a fantastic world that felt so real compared to this one where I am imprisoned by darkness. I however can not read myself because of my illness but Lisa always is more than happy to read it too me. When her beautiful voice fills my ears I am automatically transferred to a world of fantasy. I can see images within my head of what she explains but I want to know what the colours look like. Is blue really as peaceful as I think it is? Black is the only colour I have ever seen, a colour I am sick of.

"You want me to read this too you now?"

"Well, if you're not busy but if you got homework or something…" My brother despises homework but he doesn't know how much I wish I had some. An English assignment to read a book and then write an essay is one of my dreams. He doesn't know how he abuses his sight, reading the tasks that must be completed and then doing them seems like such fun but I will never know.

"I have some homework, you want to help me?" I had longed to hear her say that, although I couldn't see it didn't mean I couldn't think.

"Ok, physics question 1. Uhh oh never mind, uhh Maths question 1… hypotenuse is 25.5, adjacent is 12.1 what is the opposite?" I'm sure that the physics question must have had a diagram.

"Square of the hypotenuse minus the square of the adjacent and then you find the square root of that to find the size of the opposite angle."

"That's right Maggie, you're very smart for an 10 yr old." My sister was the only person that regularly complimented me, something I liked about her. She was so sweet and friendly, I wish I could see what she looked like. My mind already had an image although I can't explain it because I have no idea what colours paint my image. Basically I think she is a fairly medium height girl, although I have no idea how tall that actually is, she has long hair down to her upper back and according to the rest of my family it's blonde. She looks rather like me or so I have heard, I wonder every day what I look like. Am I rather large or am I small? I have heard I got dark brown eyes but I wonder what brown looks like. It's the magically colour of tree bark and dirt, the true work of mother earth.

"Maggie, you okay?" I must have silenced my self for quite a while for her to ask that but time is irrelevant without a clock. The only way I have ever been able to keep track of time is through how long it takes for a thought too pass my mind however that is highly insufficient since thoughts can be long or short.

"I'm fine, could you read me the story now?"

"Sure Maggie," Lisa was strangely kind of an 18 yr old girl, I have heard the depictions of human life and evolution through television and they are all so distant from the heart. I sometimes wonder how evolution has led us to this mockery of a society. Life in the past few centuries have been so productive but with the inventions of gaming consoles and colour T.V it seems as if our generation has abused a lot of God's gifts. They continue to waste their vision on a false reality, ones created from video games or cartoons, and don't realise how enticing a book can be. With the creation of such brain destroying devices one has to wonder what the future will be like, the cure of diseases such as HIV and cancer seem distant because of our society's lack of morals and discipline along with distractions that lead you no where.

"Wow, Pip seems to be a gentlemen indeed. If more people where like him then the world would be a nicer place." I say amazed at how he set a prisoner free. He was right, it was up to God to judge a person and no mortal man could make such a decision. Of cause there must be punishment for crimes but even a criminal can save themselves from hell by turning over to Christ.

"Yes, Maggie I have to admit that I love you the most in this family. You're so understanding, if I read that to father he would call Pip a coward, my brother would mock his values and mother would be too busy with housework to pay attention."

"Well you are the only person that reads to me, the only person that hasn't thrown me away and classed me as a mistake." I say with a smile, I always wonder what I look like smiling.

"DINNER!!" My mother yells and Lisa helps get me to the kitchen. I could hear the sounds of them guzzling and gulping.

"How was your day Bart?" Father asked.

"It was awesome, I and Milhouse got a really big hit… uhh I meant we solved our financial problems." Bart says, his voice was gruffly and it sometimes sounded like he was screaming.

"How was your day Lisa?" Mother asked.

"It was fun but the best part was when I came home and saw Maggie." No one in the family replied, the rest of the dinner was in silence. I am the forgotten Simpson, my family thinks I am a liability only because I can't see. I sometimes wish I had sight just for them, so I wouldn't be such a disappointment for them. I never understood why it was I that was robbed of sight or why God allows illnesses like this.


End file.
